Fight if you want to live
by iced diamond
Summary: Giving up is what kills people right? Well Alucard and Seras need eachother to survive in the new world without Hellisng. AxS pairing and rated M
1. No one left except him

Fight if you want to live.

Chapter 1

Scream in your mind to keep awake, keep running, keep fighting and don't slow down. Don't give up we have strength. Fight and you'll live that's a promise that can't be broken.

Survival is all we have now. That and each other.

* * *

><p>The year 2070 in London<p>

Hellsing has gone. They are gone: Integra, Walter, pip but thankfully Seras was able to carry a small piece of his soul within her but she would never forget his death, at times she felt like crying over it.

She was now a full, pure nosferatu. A true creature of the night that's full of strength and passion. But alone. There was a war that caused hellsing to be destroyed and everyone to fall within it. Many fought with there lives to protect Hellsing, the Queen and country but those people died and perished into the flames of the war.

It was up to her to keep her life. Its up to her to find a way to keep going.

She was on her own, of now.

During the war her and her master somehow got split up, he went to go and fight the enemies while Seras guarded the hellsing manor. Ever since then she never saw him but she'll find him, it won't be that hard after all she still felt the connection they have so it shouldn't be a problem.

Her speed, strength and power have increased over the years and thanks to pips blood its given her a great boost.

She flew over the burning streets of London, she knew that the only thing remained was the chaos, pain and torment screaming at her for help but how could she help? She ignored it and went back to focus on the one important person, her master he was the only person she had left and she needed him more that anything.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Sorry for the short chapter. If you give me some reviews i may update soon with a longer chapter.


	2. Finding him

Fight if you want to live

Chapter 2

For three solid years Seras has been searching her master but she couldn't find him.

He wasn't dead because she could feel that their master and servant bond was still there.

Each year she felt lonelier, she needed her master as everyone else as died. She promised herself that she would never give up and would keep on looking for him, but each year she wondered if she would be able to keep that promise.

* * *

><p>2073<p>

Seras didn't want to go back to her home in London as it wasn't safe and most of the country is in ruins thanks to the chaotic war that unleashed itself 3 years ago. She has a thought a while back that maybe he could be in Romania so she decided that would be the best place to look and stay for a while.

Her glorious maroon wings unfolded into there dazzling style. They looked like smoke and shadow mixed together in forms of wings. She took off and soon disappeared into the murky clouds of the night.

'_Police girl.'_

It was him. Her master, he was calling for her.

'_Come to me police girl.' _

She would come for him; the wind of the midnight sky caressed her face as she raced through the chilling air. she wanted to see him, after all these years she's finally found her master and this time she will not let him go.

* * *

><p>Romania.<p>

Does look very safe but nowhere is safe anymore. Seras gracefully landed in a deserted street, her feet softly touched the cobble pavement by the looks for this place she landed in one of the olden parts of the country but she was sure she could feel her master's presence here.

"Master." She called out.

No one answered.

"Master were are you, please say something."

Again no one answered, until…

"Was this, a little girl lost?"

Two men came out from a corner with big grins on their faces. They both looked in their mid twenties, with casual clothes.

"Ah, she doesn't look like she is not from around here, where you from darling." One of the men spoke with a thick Romanian accent.

Seras gave the men a sharp glare, if these men where going to give her trouble she won't hold back a fight.

"It's none of your business." She growled.

The men laughed at her which made Seras angrier.

"Leave me alone I have to find someone very important."

She began to leave them but felt someone pull on her arm. She tuned around and unexpectedly one of the men roughly pushed her to the floor and the other pinned her arms down so she wouldn't be able to move them.

"This girl got it all, cute curves, nice tits and ass." said the man that was on top of her.

Seras knew she would be able to get away from this easily but she was furious that they were doing this to her.

"Let me go and I may spare both your lives."

The men laughed again at her.

"Look at this, the girls trying to act all brave im going to enjoy this." Before he was going to start stripping her, in a blink of an eye she was going from sight. This got the men confused and a little scared.

(1st man) "Where did she go?"

(2nd man) "I don't know, where are you darling we where just going to have some fun with you."

(1st man) "Lets go mate, she's properly into all that voodoo, magic shi-"

The man stopped talking as he felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He couldn't move and he felt liquid run down his body, he looked down and what his saw was horrifying, A hand was through his chest with blood coated on it and in the hand was his ripped out heart beating its last rhythm.

"That will teach not to treat women in a horrid way you disgusting piece for filth." Seras growled in his ear before getting rid of his dead heart.

He dropped to his knees and collapsed on the floor with lots of blood surrounding him.

"Aww such a waste I could have had you for a snack. I guess I was too angry to drink you dry."

She turned to the other man who was petrified in horror.

"I guess I can always eat you." She smiled in a creepy way.

The guy gulped.

"Please don't hurt me, I was only holding you down I never meant to harm you."

"You held me down so that filth could violate me, if i was human i would'nt have had a chance of escape!" She shouted.

After what she just said about not being human he decided to run for his life.

"Coward. Men these days, they try to act big but when something bigger comes along they hide in fear in case it beats the shit out of them."

Seras gave up on this town as she thought her master wasn't around here.

_'Police Girl.'_

Wait, yes he was here but this time his voice held a sort of pain.

"Master are you alright, where are you?"

_'Find Me.'_

"Are you somewhere where I am?"

_'Yes, hurry police girl.'_

After that his voice didn't appear again.

"What could he have meant when he said hurry is he in trouble, is he hurt?"

She really must get searching if she wanted to see her master again.

* * *

><p><span>Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are very much appreciated.<span>


	3. Found Him

Fight if you want to live chapter 3

Running for hours.

"Master." She whispered while she raced through the streets. Silence and an icy, chilled wind flowed through the empty streets, it clawed through Seras skin like blades but she ignored it. Screw the weather she's been though worse, much worse.

She kept running but…She had to stop as she caught a shadow move on one of the stone walls; she moved closer to it and slowly heard heavy breathing.

"Who's there?" she asked hiding the fear in her voice.

The haggard breathing died out and when she thought who ever it was was gone she immediately saw white boney fingers reach out to her from out of the darkness. Seras was getting freaked out by this but tried to block her fear.

"S-e-ras" A familiar but rusty voice crocked out and it made Seras grasp in surprise.

"Master! W-what, what wro-"

Before she could finish his body fazed into sight and fell hard to the ground.

"Master!"

Seras kneeled down to his side and looked at him in panic. His skin colour was much paler than usual and his clothes where covered in blood, this was really bad. She took off the crimson coat and saw there where what looked like knife wounds and deep slashes that where healing very slow.

"Is-cari-ot." He coughed out before closing his eyes.

"No, Master! Master stay wake!" She cried.

She cradled his sleeping head to her chest.

"Master please stay wake."

One of his eyes slowly opened and looked at Seras sad face.

"W-hy so sad police girl…you l-ook like someone's died." He had a slight humorous tone to his voice.

This made Seras scowl at him.

"Master don't you dare joke around when you're in a serious condition."

She unbuttoned her neck collar and lifted Alucards head near her neck.

"You need blood my master, if you don't then someone will die and it'll be you."

This made him smile.

"You've changed haven't you, I don't think I see the timid girl I saw all those years back. Thank you for doing this."

Without Seras knowing he lightly kissed the mark he gave her long ago and then sunk his fangs into the marks. Seras was too surprised from the praise her master gave her that she forgot all about the pain. Soon his wounds healed and he felt his strength increase with each gulp he took. Seras was getting lightheaded but she didn't mind. After what felt like forever he pulled his fangs away from her and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

><p>Her eyes lightly opened and bright light hurt her sight. She felt awfully weak and tried.<p>

'Moan' "Why me?" She whined while rubbing her head.

What ever she was laying on felt really comfortable, her eyes rolled down to see scarlet bed sheet upon her body, it felt like silk.

"Hmmm that feels so good."

"I'm pleased you like it Seras."

She jumped up to see Alucard sitting next to her on the bed. His was wearing the same clothing except they where clean from the previous blood stains.

"Master don't scare me like that! And what are you doing here?"

"I could resist seeing you snuggled up in my bed."

"Y-your bed?"

"Yes, you are in my home."

If Seras was that shy girl again she would blush like a tomato but instead she just sighed.

"Wow, no blush you have changed Seras. What happened to you?"

Seras didn't want to give him the full story so she changed the subject.

"What happened to you master, what did you mean Iscariot, did they attack you?"

He nodded.

"When I arrived in Romania I caught some of Iscariot snooping around there and decided to send them out my own way, however I stupidly lowered my guard down and they managed to strike me and to my surprise they have gotten stronger and developed more weapons that have become more deadly than Andersons old blessed blades."

"So then they may still be in Romania?"

"There is a possibility."

Seras paused before she asked her next questions.

"Why didn't you come back to hellsing and left me?"

Alucard frowned.

"I knew that you'd find me so I didn't leave you I was waiting for you to return to me, also now that hellsing is no more and that everyone has perished, there was no point to come back to that place."

"You could have come back when Integra died." She whispered.

"What was that?" He growled.

"You should have come back when Integra died!" She reapeted shouted while getting out of the bed, luckily she still had her uniform on.

"She would have wanted you to be by her side, to tell you thank you for being so royal to her, to tell you her last goodbye while she closed her eyes for the last time. I was the only person by her side and I was the only person that she said goodbye to, how could you not come back, how could you have acted so selfish."

"We both said our goodbyes through our link then I felt it disappear when she died." He replied with a cold voice.

"Thats not good enough!" She shouted again and grabbed his tie to make him eye level with her.

"You left us, you have no idea what me and Interga went through over the many years it made me strong but its also destroyed part of me and i will never get it back, We both needed you, London needed you and you didn't come back to help. When everything and everyone was gone you where my last hope and family i had left, i had no where else to go becuase London is now in flames."

Alucard looked at her understanded that she needed him more than anything in the world right now and if he turned away from her it could kill her. Its been a very long time since someone had needed him like this.

"I understand Seras."

He gently took Seras hand off his tie and held her hand in his.

"For now on we will stay together and we'll never separate."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you master that means alot to me."

"Now would you like a tour of the castle." He grinned.

"Y-you live in a castle?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Reviews are very much appreciated


	4. A Vision of Truth

Fight if you want to live chapter 4

"Yeah I live in a castle where else would you think I would be living in?" Questioned Alucard.

"Err…it doesn't matter. But I really would like a tour."

Alucard chuckled.

"Well come with me and stay close this place is well known for getting lost in, I should know when I was a child I got lost here all the time, I think it took me about a year to finally remember most of the rooms but as I've been away form this place so long we may end up lost."

Seras giggled.

"It don't matter master I'm just really excited, at least I've see one room so that's…"

"Five hundred and twenty…..two rooms to go…I think."

"WHAT!"

"I told you it took me a long time to get to remember most of the rooms and now you know why. Don't worry you don't have to see all of them, half of the rooms are guest, members of the family, maids and servant bedrooms."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"I just realised that I need to wake up the maids and servants."

"Huh?"

"During my absence the maids and servants would have gone to their coffins to sleep until I awake them."

"Where will they be?"

"There's a secret chamber underground where their coffins are kept lets go."

He held Seras next him as they disappeared into a black portal.

* * *

><p>They arrived in a pitched black room, no light just darkness in sight but for both of the vampires it was no problem as they where able to see in the dark.<p>

Many coffins where scattered around the room.

"Shouldn't they be awake when they feel your presents in the room or something like that?" Seras asked.

"No it's not like that, they've been asleep for almost a century so the only thing to awake them is my blood, just a few droplets should be enough."

Alucard and Seras started to open all the coffins that revealed different people.

"These are all trusted to serve me so don't be afraid of them Seras, if anyone does treat you with disrespect or tries to hurt you I promise they will be punished harshly." Alucard said before he slit his whist.

After a few minutes he finished and some of the vampires rose out of their coffins.

Some yawned and stretched from their very long sleep.

When they all awoke Alucard greeted them.

"My servants your king has returned, I've been away for many years due to me being captured by Abraham Van Hellsing. Its good to see you again now leave this room and return to your duties."

"Yes your highness." They all replied and bowed then walked upstairs.

Seras looked around at the room more and saw one coffin still had a female vampire sleeping in it.

"Alucard you forgot one."

Alucard came over and smiled at the person.

"How could I forget not to wake her up."

He bent down and stilt his wrist again and his blood dripped into her opened mouth.

Her eyes opened they where a light brown colour.

"M-my lord you have come back to Romania." The woman said to Alucard.

"Yes I've come back Adiva."

Adiva got out of her coffin and yawned.

"Such a long time to be asleep what happened to you Vlad?"

He grinned hearing his old name once again after so many years.

"You may not remember but I was captured by Abraham Van Hellsing and he put a seal on me to serve the hellsing family. That's why I've been gone for so long."

Adiva noticed Seras

"Vlad, who is this?" She pointed to Seras.

"Oh this is my fledgling Seras Victoria, Seras this is Adiva Rolland she is one of my most trusted servants if you need anything she'll be there for you."

"Nice to meet you Seras."

Adiva and Seras shock hands but something made Adiva froze for a second and her eyes slightly widened.

"Adiva, are you ok?" Asked Seras.

Adiva shook her head.

"Yes i'm fine, I apologise if i acted strange, Vlad may I speak with you for a moment."

"Can it wait I'm taking Seras on a tour around the castle."

"Umm not really this is quite important."

'Sigh' "very well, Seras this shouldn't take too long so why don't you have a little look around but don't go anywhere too far as you may get lost."

"Ok see you later master."

After Seras left, Alucard and Adiva began to talk.

"Was it one of your visions Adiva?"

"I'm afraid so and it was about Seras she needs to leave Romania."

"Then I go with her."

"No you can't, she needs to leave because there's a danger in this country and you need to stay here to make sure that it doesn't happen to her.

"I don't think this makes any sense."

"I know my visions are not that clear but its going to happen."

"I can't leave her. I promised I would never leave her again."

"I'm so sorry my lord but it has to be done."

"When do you think this will happen?"

"I'm not sure maybe a few weeks."

Alucard sighed.

"Will I be able to tell her this?" He asked.

"Yes I think it would be for the best."

"Ok thank you for telling me this, you may go."

"As you wish my lord." Adiva bowed before leaving the room.

Alucard growled.

"Why did this have to happen?"

_Master will you hurry up I think if I go any further I will get lost I've never been in a place so huge._

"I'm coming." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Alucard appered behind Seras but she knew he was there.<p>

"There you are master, my god this place is…wow I can't explain it." She laughed.

"..."

"Some of the rooms I've been in are so beautiful."

"…"

"I think the ballroom was the best room I've seen so far, oh yeah and what's up with Adiva calling you Vlad?"

"…"

"Hey are you listening?"

Seras turned to face Alucard who was not looking at her and didn't have his casual expression on, it was mixed with thought and a hint of sadness.

"Are you ok master?"

He looked at her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong> TBC<strong>

Reviews are really appreciated.


	5. My Dear Friend

Fight if you want to live

Chapter 5

In the grand living room a crystal chandelier glowed brightly through the whole room. Something about the tone of the light created a relaxing, peaceful atmosphere for everyone who was in it. Unfortunately the atmosphere wasn't very relaxing for one very pissed off vampire.

"WHAT!" Seras sprang up for the royal red couch.

"I know I told Adiva that I promised not to leave you again but she says it has to be done."

"Are you going to make me leave if I refuse to?"

"No I don't want you to leave."

"Then I won't if there's something coming then we'll fight it off, it's that simple."

"I don't think it will be though."

"Why?"

"Adiva sounded like this thing won't be defeated in one day it maybe a long time before this is over."

"I don't care I'm not leaving you not when I've found you again. I never want to be alone again."

"Seras." His voice slightly surprised.

"Please… don't…"

She began to walk away from him but was stopped but Alucard pulling her arm.

"Your will never be alone Seras."

Alucard pull her to his and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I promised you we'll be together remember."

"Yeah." She whispered.

Alucard breathed in her natural scent. It had a faint smell of honeysuckle to it. His arms went from her neck down to her waist. ;Then he heard a grumble from her stomach.

"When was the last time you ate Seras?"

"…I can't really remember."

"Your not starving yourself again are you."

He shouldn't have said that cause that got Seras angry.

"No I'm not, I'm not like that pathetic girl I was all those years back I-"

She was stopped by his finger pressing on her lips.

"Shhhh, I was only teasing with you." He purred in her ear.

One of his hands cupped the back of her head and pushed it towards his neck.

"Drink."

"W-what a minute if I drink from you doesn't that mean your won't be my master anymore."

"Are you afraid draculina?"

"No but what will happen if I do drink your blood."

"You're mostly a true nosferatu I can feel it in you. However you need to drink my blood to complete this."

"So I'll have to start to call you Alucard."

"Yes is that a problem?"

"No."

"Then drink."

Her mouth opened then her fangs sunk into his flesh.

Seras eyes widened at the taste of his blood it was so rich and sweet she could help but moan at the delicious taste. She didn't know that her bite was quite pleasurable to Alucard, he had to try very hard not to moan himself instead his hand that was cupping Seras head gentle pushed her so she could go deeper. Seras eyes burned bright red in blood lust she never felt this much power in her before, this was more than what happened with her and pip.

_Wait, pip, my dear friend who died in my arms and asked me to drink his blood so that a part of him would be in me forever, is sort of what my master wants as well?_

Seras detached her fangs from Alucards neck; it was perfect timing as Alucard started to get dizzy.

"You ok ma-I…I mean Alucard."

"Y-yes I'm fine more importantly are you ok; my blood must have been something completely different to what you normal taste huh?"

"Yeah it really was I was only able to pull away because…I suddenly remembered Pip Bernadotte."

The room then had an awkward silence until Alucard broke it.

"So you still remember the French man, what ever happened to him did he choke on a cigarette." He laughed.

Seras shook her head.

"I knew you'd act like this why do you hate him so much."

"Because he's a weak, pathetic rat."

She had to bite her lip at the point of making it bleed to stop herself from screaming and shouting at him, she also had her hands around her back and balled them into fists to stop them swinging and scratching onto Alucards face.

Instead she just ran out the room.

_That weak, pathetic rat saved my life. _

"What did I say?" Alucard wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>She will not cry, she will not cry, she will not cry.<p>

She's been telling herself that she wouldn't every since Pips death. She was going to be a strong girl for him.

She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care she just needed to be in a relaxing place right now.

And she found it.

Seras opened a door that was the last door of the long hallway and found a lovely big balcony. It didn't have much in it just a few plants and in the centre there were two comfy chairs that were facing the midnight shy with a table between the two.

"How sweet I might just stay here till the sun rises."

She snuggled into one of the chairs and gazed into the sky in thought.

_If danger does come for me and Alucard I will stay in Romania and fight till my last dying breath, I'm not going anywhere._

Seras felt a little sleepy and thought if she should go back inside or not.

"I'm sure I can stay for a few more minutes I don't even see the sun rising yet."

She leaned into the chair and bit more and sighed.

_I wish Pip was still alive I would really like to see him once more._

Seras didn't realise that her eyelids closed very slowly and she fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream/_

"_Bonjour Mignonette" A familiar cheery voice echoed._

_Seras opened her eyes and looked around the room the see she was in her old room at Hellsing. She was sitting in her coffin and the person beside her was pip._

"_Pip, W-what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to say good evening to the prettiest girl in the whole entire world."_

_Seras could stop blushing when he said that._

"_Oh Pip come on you don't mean that."_

"_Of course I mean it, you're a very specail girl Seras well at least to me you are."_

_He took her hand and kissed it._

"_Don't you try charming me captain you'll get nothing out of it. Now can you go so I can get ready for the night."_

"_Hmm maybe."_

_Pip gently pulled Seras up on her feet._

"_Thanks." She whispered._

"_How about you and me get a drink sometime tonight."_

"_Pip you know I can't."_

"_Oh, don't tell me, you still like that Alucard guy."_

"_PIP WHAT THE HELL!"_

"_Relax mignonette I won't tell him. Its ok im not jealousy or anything like that, just remember Seras no matter what happens I'll be watching over you, you're my number one girl of course." He smiled at her._

_Something about what he just said made Seras feel really sad and Pip could see it._

"_I'm sorry mignonette did I upset you? I didn't mean to."_

_Seras felt her body shake and she didn't know why but she just ran up to him and gave him a big hug._

"_Mignonette what's wrong."_

"_I'm sorry pip, I'm so sorry." she sobbed in his chest._

"_You've got nothing to be sorry about."_

_He wrapped his arms around her._

"_I will never forget you pip you will always be an important person in my life."_

"_Seras its ok, you can't help who you fall in love with."_

"_I don't…love him, and he'll never love me in that way."_

_He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes._

"_You don't know till you tell him your feelings for him. Anyway i'd better go."_

_He leaned into her and his lips just hovered over hers for a brief second till he moved to her cheek in a light kiss. He then let go of her and went to exit the room, when he opened the door he called out her name._

"_Oh, and Seras."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you think we would have had a chance if you liked me first instead of Alucard.."_

_She smiled._

"_Yeah I think so."_

_Pip grinned._

"_Thanks for telling me."_

_Then he closed the door._

_After a few minutes Seras started to feel quite hot._

"_Jeez how turned the heating up."_

_The heat then felt quite painful on her skin._

"_Grrrr what's going on."_

_She was going to go to the bathroom to cool down but she suddenly fell to the ground and screamed in pain. She saw the flesh of her fingers burn and melt away leaving a boney bloody image._

"_WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!"_

_She shrieked before collapsing from the pain._

_/End of dream/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

I know I'm very evil to be doing that but it 1.20 in the morning and I'm very tried, please forgive me if there is any mistakes i'll correct them later.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Sometimes Life is Unfair

**ATTENSION READERS! Ok I know the genres where Romance and Adventure but the way the story plot was going in my mind it was more angst but it does have parts of adventure in this. Sorry if you hate me for changing this. Also i've finished my exams so i should update a little faster then normal.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

><p>Fight if you want to live.<p>

Chapter 6.

I high pitched scream echoed thought the castle so everyone herd it including Alucard who was rudely woken up by it.

"What the fucks going on now." He deeply growled.

He jumped out of his coffin and herd the scream again it was filed with pain and agony, this time it was asking for help. And he knew straight away by the voice.

He went to where her location was and his eyes widened.

Seras was on the floor of the balcony shaking and screaming in a horrifying pitched tone. Parts of her skin where already burnt to the bone and some of her clothes looked like they where ripped apart.

Alucard picked Seras up and quickly teleported them to his room. He laid Seras on his bed, her screams quieted down but her shaking increase it was like she was having some sort of fit.

He tried to stop her movements by pinned her down but she continued to shake. He needed to heal the worst wounds first otherwise she'll only have a very little amount of time before she dies

_Vampire saliva he_ thought.

That was the best and quickest way to heal her major wounds.

His long point tongue lapped over the wounds and they slowly managed to heal, the burnt flesh smelt terrible but he had to do this. There was one other thing that had him worried. Her eyelids looked like they are sticked together

_Maybe she had her eyes closed while she was in the sun._ He thought.

He lightly licked her eyelids to hopefully stop the burning.

"ADIVA GET HERE NOW!" Alucard roared to the door.

A moment later the door swung open with Adiva and a few other servants.

She took one look at the injured Seras and the anger in Alucard face and nodded on what to do. She shouted at the servants to immediately bring bandages, cold water and a cloth.

The servants ran out the room while Adiva slowly walked towards her lord and his ex fledgling.

"What happened to her?" She gently asked Alucard while looking at the non-healed wounds.

"…She….I… I…"Alucard couldn't say much as he felt his voice was quite broken.

_What have you done to yourself Seras? _He thought to himself.

He didn't quite understand it but he felt this pain in his chest when he saw Seras like this.

Adiva gentle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Vlad you don't need to explain, I'm so sorry this has happened to her I should have seen it in my vision."

"It's fine." He simply said.

The servants came back with a bowl of water, a cloth and many bandages.

Alucard decided to leave Adiva and the others to tend Seras while he goes back to his room to get some rest (that's if he could get any.)

* * *

><p>(Seras POV)<p>

What happened to me? I was sleeping then I felt such an incredible amount of endless pain I opened my eyes but there was this light that caused pain in my eyes so I closed them. All I could do was scream for help I needed someone, anyone to just take this pain away from me. I felt so scared and weak. Did I suddenly go back to when I was old Police Girl? What's going on I'm in hell, in a nightmare, not strong only weak, not brave only scared. After I saw pip everything turned into darkness and I saw nothing, I can still see darkness.

I couldn't scream much more as my voice felt like it was fading away. I felt my body shake violently and I couldn't stop it.

Unexpectedly I felt something wet on my skin but it made me wince as the wetness stinged my skin but after a few seconds it died down.

What's going on why can't I wake up from this.

_What have you done to yourself Seras?_

Alucard, am I hearing his thoughts I thought if he wasn't my master anymore then it would break the mental bond, apparently not.

But why was he saying that? What have I done, I don't know. Am I still dreaming why I can't wake up? I can't see anything and this made me frightened.

* * *

><p>(No ones POV)<p>

The last golden rays of the sun on the outside castle walls died out and the dark purple and indigo colours became visible into the sky. Night had arrived and so did trouble. A group of 10 holy warriors emerged out of the bushes that where not far from the castle.

"We eliminate the monster, his draculina and anyone else how serves him." said the leading solider.

All the solider nodded and drew out there blessed weapons.

Alucard was sitting on a one of the corners of Seras bed while watching her sleeping form.

Parts of her arms, legs and chest where in bandages and there was a cloth that was soaked in water over Seras eyes.

Alucard couldn't believe this happened to her he had no idea why she was outside in the first place.

He gently stroked her hair in an affectionate way then he went down to her cheek but after he touched it his hand was quickly grasped by Seras hand and he herd she was breathing fast and deep.

"It's ok Seras." He tried to calm her.

"A-Alucard, I-I can't see anything, why can't I see anything?" Her voice was in a panic tone.

Alucard sighed. He took off the cloth and frowned. When her eyes got burnt the eye lids got stuck together and the sun would have damaged the pupil and nerves Alucards saliva didn't do much help as it only faded the burnt marks of the eyes lid, so there is a big chance that she is blind. The question that Alucard is worried about at the moment is, should he tell her this and what will her reaction be.

Her hand was starting to shake on his.

"Alucard what going on why can't I see anything." This time her voice held anger.

"You may not believe me if I told you."

"JUST TELL ME!" She shouted at him.

"Ok, … you're blind."

She paused for a minute before saying

"What?"

"You're blind Seras."

Her hand let go of his and Seras grit her teeth together.

"Stop lying." She spat out.

"I'm not."

"YOU ARE!" She screamed.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Ye-…you…JUST SHUT UP!" She tried to strike at him but as she couldn't see him she missed his face and got thin air. Seras scrambled off the bed but landed on the floor. She managed to get up and was breathing heavily (even thought she didn't need to)

"Seras calm down."

"NO I WON'T!"

Alucard walked towards Seras but she could hear his foot steps so she walked backwards and kept walking till she felt her back pressed upon a wall.

"Seras you can't get angry about this."

"Grrrr shut up you don't know what I have to go through now."

"Do you remember what happened before all this happened?"

"I…I was outside…OH GOD!" she put her hands over her (once was) eyes. She felt rough skin on her hands.

"I didn't wake up and now I live to pay that price, why did this have to happen to me again?"

"Again?" He asked.

"…"

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME SERAS!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." She had a sad tone to her voice.

"Just tell me."

"...Back all those years ago in Hellsing, when we where at war with millennium and when they attacked the hellsing manor I almost died."

Alucard growled at her.

"There was a Nazi woman called Blitz and she had put me in a illusion where I was a child and I had to see my parents killed for the second time. She then sliced my arm off, stabbed me in the back, and slashed my eyes with her scythe. I was going to die back there but then someone saved me."

She smiled.

"Pip was the one who saved me, he gave his life and blood to me. Do you think he's still a weak pathetic rat?"

Alucard smirked.

"If he died a hero then I guess not."

"Good."

"Seras why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"I just couldn't. And now I'm in a slightly similar position. I'm blind, weak and scared."

"No…"

Alucard walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"How dare call yourself weak, I'm not letting someone of my blood calling them self that. If I ever hear that word out of your mouth again then I loss all respect for you and will start to call you Police girl again. Life is tough I've been though worse in my life than you could possibly imagine. I'll teach you how to live through you're other senses as you're a vampire you'll have stronger senses then humans do."

He caressed her cheek.

"Life is a battlefield and we all fight for survival, at times you think I don't think I can go on in my life but you must pick yourself up, keep fighting and don't give up."

He lifted her chin up.

"Keep fighting and you'll live that's a promise that can't be broken." He whispered to her before his lips crushed down onto hers.

* * *

><p><em>(Sometimes life's unfair, don't you let them stop you though, I've been right where you are before.)-Everyone by Cheryl Cole.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	7. Obstacles Along the Way

Fight if you want to live

Chapter 7 obstacles along the way.

She could feel his lips upon hers. Skin to skin, so soft and gentle. His long snake tongue caressed her slightly shy one but after a moment her confidence grew. If this shows how he cares for her then that is all she needed to know. She didn't know why but she felt calm will doing this, normally her heart would be beating like crazy but she felt relax and happy. Alucard held her tightly in his arms like she was going to slip away from him if he didn't keep a hold on her. Soon Seras had to break the kiss as she had very little breath left.

Alucard couldn't laugh at her for doing that.

"You know you don't have to breathe anymore Seras."

"I know it's a habit."

Alucard laughed again."

"Fine I'll let you off."

"Alucard?

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He raised an eye brow.

"For what?"

"You know what?" She smiled and rested her head on his chest and he still kept hold of her.

But this embrace was only enjoyed for a short period of time as Alucard felt a presence enter the castle.

If he was too careless about it he would have stayed with Seras till a catastrophe happened but he knew for Seras safety as well he must go and check what's happening.

He looked down at her.

"I must go there's something in the castle that doesn't feel good."

He picked her up in bridal style, carried her to his bed and laid her in the silk sheets.

"Promise me you'll be back." She whispered to him.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, now get some sleep."

He decided to walk out the door to let her know he's left.

* * *

><p>Adiva ran out of her room with two golden daggers in her hands.<p>

"Who there." She called out but no on e replied.

She ran with her vampire speed to the grand entrance where she encountered two men who where wearing black clothes but had grey trench coats. They both had a cross around their neck and carried sliver blades.

"Soldiers from iscariot?" She hissed at them.

"Precisely, you stink of that vile vampire lord of yours I guess we are going to have to kill you too." they charged at her with their weapons but got stabbed by Adiva daggers in their hearts.

They both fell to the floor and laid still and dead, or so she thought before one of the men's arm switched and began to move this got Adiva freaked out.

"How could this be? I stabbed them in the heart they should be dead."

They got up in a lazy slow way.

"What shit has iscariot been doing to their people now?"

Adiva jumped in surprise by the gun shot sounds. She turned around to see Alucards huge chest in front of her face. She looked up to see the grinning vampire with the lust for kill in his eyes.

"M-my lord what are you doing."

His slightly frightful gaze dropped down to her.

"Saving you silly."

Adiva looked at the men who where again on the floor then to the weapons Alucard was holding on both hands.

"What are those men, what did the Vatican do to them to make them heal and what are those weapons you are holding?"

Alucard chuckled at her.

"I'll answer your question after were done cleaning the trash."

"But how do we kill them."

"We can't but that doesn't mean that we can have some fun." He grinned.

."Just like old times." She smiled.

"Yes."

Adiva eyes glowed bright red as well as Alucards except there was sparks of hidden gold dancing with excitement.

"You take the right I take the left."

"Yes my lord."

And they charged with delight.

The blood and the screams for pain that where coming from their victims was pleasure for the two vampires. After what felt like hours but would have only been minutes, the two vampires stopped getting slightly bored of this fight.

The holy priests were barley standing but would only takes a few seconds before they where back on their feet again.

"Adiva could you get rid of these things once and for all I grow tired of them."

"With pleasure."

"Y-ou wo-n't get all of us." One of the Vatican soldiers said out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked.

"Others are around somewhere in the castle and we have a special holy warrior to eliminate anyone impure by your filthy blood."

Alucard gasped in shock and fear of lose.

"My lord don't worry everyone is already hidden as they where able to scene this."

"No, its Seras she's asleep and if those soldiers or that bastard of a warrior finds her she'll most likely be killed, I need to go now take care of these two."

"Yes my lord."

She smiled wickedly at the two men and they gulped.

* * *

><p>Seras was woken up by smooth fingers running up and down her throat. She felt relaxed and thought Alucard was back.<p>

"Why where you gone so long?"

But he didn't reply. His fingers kept caressing her throat but soon she felt her throat burn and it wasn't a pleasure feeling it was actually hurting her.

"A-Aluc-ard s-top it hurts!"

"What makes you think I'm your disgusting master little draculina?" A male voice whispered in her ear, this made Seras feel a hint of fear inside her she tried to act normal but each second she felt this presence near her the fear increased.

With all her strength she pushed the man off her which sent him flying to a wall but it unfortunately did little damage to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm a holy warrior from iscariot to eliminate you and anyone else who has been corrupted by your master's impure blood."

Seras managed to get herself off the bed but she had no idea where the intruder was.

She could feel his presence in the room but she didn't know exactly where he was.

Seras didn't move a muscle and thought maybe her vampire hear could help but it didn't as he was able to move behind her without a single sound. He was about to strike her back with a blade but was blocked as Seras quick turned around and used her hands to stop his blade by gripping it, the blade was cutting deeply into her skin.

she tried to push it away from her but found that she was loosing strength so she successfully kicked the man and he let go of the blade and stumbled back a few steps

"How did you manage to stop me, I made no trace of sound."

"It was your body heat next to my cold skin as I'm dead I don't require heat anymore so I'm able to detect it from humans at a certain length of space."

She slowly took out the blade out of her hands and slightly whimpered from the pain.

"You're a weak draculina I guess he made you to be his personal whore. Tell me, does it please you every time he fucks you and calls you his good little servant who is just for his sick pleasure?"

Seras was shock, no angry, no enraged by what he just said. How dare he call her such a thing, did iscariot really think Alucard would be that much of a monster?

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

She charged at him with all her anger and kept lashing out using her hands to strike but she mostly failed to hit him.

"Ha, ha, ha I was right you are weak without your sight."

He pushed her on a wall.

"Now just shut up and be a good girl so I can kill you and put your tormented soul to rest."

He took out another blade raised it to her neck; she could just about feel the sliver blade on her skin. She couldn't give up but she felt too tried and… weak to do anything.

Seras was just in luck as Alucard appeared and put a bullet through the warriors head before he could finish her. Alucard then ripped through his chest and threw him across the wall which ended up him going through the wall and falling out the castle.

Seras slid down the wall where she was at but Alucard caught her.

"I got you Seras."

As soon as she hear Alucards voice she broke down. Many emotions rushed through her; surprise, happiness, sadness, pain, fear, anguish. She couldn't bear this so the first time in a long time she cried, she cried so hard it hurt her, she tried to be strong like he told her but she failed and it almost cost her her undead life. She felt his arms around her and she did the same except she griped him more tightly.

The poor girl kept crying till she ended up falling asleep in his arms.

He took her back to his bed and laid her into it again.

"I'll be back for you Seras and this time you'll be safe." He whispered to her sleeping form.

He went outside the room and put his hand upon the door then he cast a spell in his Romanian language. The spell would only allow him and only others from his blood to enter this room.

* * *

><p>"Did you manage to find them all?" Alucard asked Adiva.<p>

She nodded.

"What about you?"

"I managed to save Seras in time before that fucking warrior was about to kill her, then I gave him some damage before throwing him out the castle."

"So the place is safe."

"For now but I definitely don't think that is the last we'll see of them."

"Very well, I'll inform everyone that they are gone."

"Thank you."

Adiva and Alucard went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Alucard went back to his room where Seras was asleep. He realised that dawn was approaching so he got in the bed with her. He took of his hat, glasses, coat and boats and snuggled in the bed. He gently pulled Seras to his chest and held her there. He knw that she would not want to wake up alone so he was going to be there for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. You and Me Alone Together

**Careful readers the fluff and lemon monsters have held me captive and they've taken control of this chapter**. **AHHHHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE!**

Fight If You Want To Live

Chapter 8

You and Me Alone Together.

She tried to turn around on the bed to get more comfortable but found out that something was holding her tightly. She immediately reacted by trying to push what ever it was off her.

She then heard a sleepy dark groan.

"What was that?" She asked.

"'That' was me Seras." Alucard replied, his voice was quite sloppy of sleep.

"ALUCARD! What are you doing in bed with me?"

"Well this is my bed after all so I should have the right to sleep in it."

"Oh, well then why am I in it, shouldn't I have a private room?"

Alucard sighed.

"You where really upset so I didn't want you leave you alone while you where asleep, now got back to sleep." He was about to close his eyelids but he felt her arms slipping around his chest.

"Im sorry I cried in front of you, you must have thought I've gone back to that weak police girl again."

"No I don't think that. You lost your sight and you where frightened because you where defenceless I should have come sooner." He squeezed her tighter.

She rested her head on his chest, the fabric felt so smooth on her cheek so she ran her check upwards his chest like a cat rubbing itself on its owners leg.

"Seras what are you doing?" He asked.

"Alucard." She moaned his name which made the male vampire grin.

"Is my little girl feeling a little happier than she was before?"

"I'm only happy when I'm with you Alucard." She slightly smiled.

Her head made its way on his shoulder where she nipped his skin through the fabric of his shirt then she went closer to what she felt was his neck and nipped there.

Alucard grabbed her waist and pulled her up slightly upwards.

Having his hands on her waist would have made Seras blush but she was able to control herself from doing that.

"You can bite of you want Seras I wouldn't mind." His grinned widened, if Seras was able to see this she might have slapped him across the cheek but she was too distracted across the cheek, she just nodded in agreement.

He held her head and guided her where to bite, she opened her mouth and bit into him.

His blood was so delicious to her; it was like going back to a child when you get your favourite desert when you've behaved well.

She could hear him groan while his blood was sucked from her little mouth and down her throat. When she withdrew her fangs from him he couldn't help but gaze at the sight of her.

Seras lips where coated in his blood along with it running down her chin, neck and collar bone area. The most unfortunate thing was that he wanted to see her beautiful eyes; they must have been blazing in lust from his blood. She was a stunning draculina.

He cupped her face, licking the blood off her then his lips descend upon her own. She opened her mouth as she felt a pointy tongue on her lips wanting to be let in and she gladly welcomed it. She arched her body on onto his for more touch, she wanted him.

She felt his hands running down her chest which made her moan.

_I guess he made you into his personal whore._

What! Why did she suddenly think that.

She then felt him undo her shirt so her chest was free except for the bra. He used his teeth to get the damn thing off but she could feel it and told him not to use his teeth so he used his hands. She sighed when her bra came off, then he started taking off her 'other' bits of clothing off.

_His good little servant who is just for his sick pleasure._

Seras didn't realise that she was laying on the bed and Alucard was on top of her.

_Who was just for his sick pleasure_

No she wasn't, why was she thinking of what that guy said to her.

Alucard started kissing her stomach.

_Who was just for his sick pleasure._

"Alucard stop." Her voice held a slight sense of pain.

He stopped and looked at her face which had some sort of fear.

"What wrong Seras?"

She reached out to touch him and his hand gently caught hers.

"Do care for me?" She asked him.

Alucard was suddenly confused.

"Of course I care for you."

"Are you pleased with what you see of me?"

"What are you talking about Seras?"

"Am I a good little servant to you?"

"Seras you're not my servant anymore."

"Do I please you for your pleasure Master Alucard?"

Now he was getting annoyed.

"Who put that thought into your head?"

"No one."

"Was it that that son of a bitch that was about to kil-"

"AM I A WHORE TO YOU ALUCARD?" She shouted.

He couldn't believe those words that came out her mouth.

"No, I don't know what that bastard has told you but you are no whore."

"A slut?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT AM I TO YOU?"

He couldn't quite express his feeling towards her as it was too hard for him but he could give it a try.

"Seras you mean so much to me, I want to be there for you, care, protect,… Love. But all these are such human emotions I feel more than that for you. You are not a whore in my eyes you are something completely different to that. You are mine I have to admit but you are free at the same time. You're a equal of me that I want to be with forever. Do you understand?"

She only nodded and slightly squeezed his hand. She then bumped her head on his chest and felt that I was now bear skin. She and he now didn't have any clothes on.

His fingers untwine hers and now went down to her hips.

His face came down to hers and he whispered in her ear.

"Do you love me Seras?"

"Yes I've always have." She immediately answered.

"Do you want this?"

One of his hands went lower than her stomach to prove his question.

"Will it hurt?"

"Its won't for long I promise."

"Then yes."

She waited for a moment before she could feel a great amount of pain thrust inside herself. She was about to cry out but Alucard stopped it by kissing her. He gave her a minute before continuing, his pace was slow at first but then it quickened, the pain faded away but a pleasurable sensation was burning inside her.

Alucard gripped his hands on her hips but she didn't mind as she had hers on his back where she would claw his skin.

He kissed her again but harder and more urgent this time, they both moans in each others mouths and then cried out when they came to their climax.

Alucard got off Seras then fell on the bed in exhaustion. Seras was then pulled into his chest in a tight yet relaxing embrace.

"So this makes us lovers now?" She asked when she got her breath back.

"I'd call us mates but lovers are the same thing."

"I don't mind." She yawned.

Seras closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

(Me chucking the fluff and lemon monsters out of the house.)

Few, I thought I'd never be able to get them out and look at what they did to this chapter its contaminated in fluff and lemon. I don't think I'll be able to get rid of it, so sorry guys but this is a M rated story after all.

Reviews are welcome.


	9. Clothes and Unexpected 'Emotions'

Fight of you want to live.

Chapter 9

Problems with clothes and unexpected 'emotions'

**ATTENSION! Check out the new hellsing OVA 8 TRAILLER! it epic! ITS OUT 27th. Also if i have your attension i found this out months ago but the eng dub for ova 5,6 and 7 might NOT WILL(because i don't want you hopes to be crushed if it don't happen) but might come out some point in 2011 **

Now on with the story

* * *

><p>Alucard slowly opened his eyes and checked to see what time it was on the clock hanging on one of the walls. It was 1.15 am<p>

"Got to get up."

He turned to the left to see his draculina sleeping next to him. A soft smile (that's very rare for him) appeared on his face. He shuffled towards her and rested his chin on her smooth neck.

"Seras." He whispered in her ear.

The young blonde slight moved and mumbled something about wanting more sleep, chocolate, whip cream, and a fluffy bunny.

The no life king raised and eye brow at his mate then quietly laughed at her.

"Seras we've slept through more than half of the night so I think it's now time to get up."

"No…sleep good…get up bad." she replied

Alucard laughed at her again.

"Stop being to lazy Seras."

"Lazy good." she replied

He licked her neck with the tip of his tongue and repeated it till he herd her giggling.

"Ah, ah, ah o-ok yo-u win, stop already."

Seras sat up and used her hands and legs to guide her off the bed.

She was about to try to find the door when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Seras."

"Hmm?"

You do realise my dear that you have no clothes on."

"….oh….…enjoying the view are we?"

"Very." He grinned.

"Pervert." She mumbled.

"…Maybe…"

"Could you go get me some clothes?"

"Can't you just morph into some clothes?"

"I can only do my hellsing uniform that's why I wear it every day. It's too difficult for me to change into different clothing."

"Why?"

"I have to focus on too much; the fabric, colour, style and size, when I've worm the uniform a lot its easy to morph into it. But since I'm still tried and weak when you woke me up I can even be able to change in my hellsing uniform."

"Fine, fine I'll get you some clothes, stay here."

"What if someone comes in?"

But her question wasn't answered as Alucard already phased through the door.

"Alucard? Great he's gone, what am I going to do? I can't just stand here naked."

'Knock' 'Knock'

"My lord can I come in?"

Seras froze.

"No, no, no, not Adiva!" Seras whispered.

"My lord, Vlad are you there?"

Seras herd the door knob turn.

"NO DON'T COME IN HERE!"

But it was too late Adiva opened the door and got a shock of her undead life.

"AAAAAA SERAS!"

Adiva ran out of the room and down the long corridor screaming

"NEED CLOTHES!"

Seras on the other hand only buried her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later Alucard final showed up with a long silk red dress.<p>

"It's a long red dress. This is the only thing I could find without those corset thingies or a dress that wasn't big as an elephant. I think I'm starting to believe that the woman in my family had very weird taste in dresses but then again it was a long time ago when they where here fashion changed a lot since then."

"Where did you get it?" Seras asked.

"I found in my mother's wardrobe there might be some other clothes in there that may sute you, I couldn't be bothered to cheak anymore ."

_Hmm Alucard does'nt realy talk much about his family. _Seras thougth.

"what does it feel like?"

"It's silk."

"OOOO GIMME"

She reached out her arms for the dress and Alucard laid it in her hands. She rubbed the smooth fabric on her cheek and smiled.

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Of course."

He took the dress, lifted her arms up and slid the dress down on her body.

"Perfect." He grinned with a spark of lust within his eyes.

You could see her nice curves but it wasn't took tight and it wasn't took loose.

"Tha-mmm"

Seras interrupted but Alucard kissing her, he put a hand on her back and pushed her into his chest. The moment was only short as Seras herd a thump on the floor.

She broke the kiss.

_I feel a sense of sadness and pain coming from someone. _Seras thought.

"Adiva what are you doing here?" Alucard asked.

At the door a pile of clothes where dropped to the floor and Adiva was standing there looking that them in shock and it wasn't a happy shock expression.

A tear ran down her cheek and she ran away.

_Why did this have to happen, why have i suddnely got these 'emotions' again? _Adiva thought while still running and wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

I wasn't really expecting that ending my mind works in weird ways. Aww poor Adiva

Sorry for very late update don't worry I would never abandon my readers 'cough' **not like some people** 'cough' even if I have writers block (Which i don't...for now) I would find some way to tell my readers what happens in the rest of the story.

Reviews are welcome.


	10. Author Note I'VE RETURNED! LOL XD

To all the dear readers of my stories.

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Yes, I know its been unacceptable that in some of my stories I haven't updated in like 2 YEARS *hits myself on head*. Let me give you some advise. When you start college it will take you away from writing fanfic stories. Im sorry but college has been one of the biggest issues to why I havent updated but I have finished that now, i also have been focusing more on my artwork right now (im on deviant art if anyone wants to check me out my user name is Icediamond7) so I've been busy working on that. But I will try and get an update up, I actually do have chapter 13 of Insane Monster but I'm too scared to update because I think the chapter is rubbish, should I update it anyway? Let me know!. And again im so sorry for not updating I will try to get back into it.

-Icy-


End file.
